


Quiet

by Kataki



Series: Short fics [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataki/pseuds/Kataki
Summary: Mikenana hook up, slightly drunk.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet request I posted on my [tumblr](https://tsukareta-levi.tumblr.com/)

The rundown apartment block Mike stopped the car in front of sent chills down Nanaba’s spine. She wasn’t the kind of girl to hook up with random guys, or other girls, but the liquid courage in her veins and her friend’s well-meant but unwanted “you really need some cock, Nana” had brought her into this situation.

She had danced with Mike for about ten minutes before making out in a particularly disgusting looking stall in the men’s bathroom. The shabby apartment seemed surprisingly homely in comparison, but Mike’s hungry hands and lips didn’t give her much time to examine her surroundings.

Things became blurry, alcohol and the humid heat of midsummer were mixing in her head, clouding her mind. Mike’s hands ran down her sides before picking her up to press her against the wall, grinding, pushing until the damp fabric of her panties clung to her skin uncomfortably.

“Fuck me,” she begged against Mike’s lips.

“Eager little thing.”

The nearby bed started creaking dangerously once Mike joined Nanaba on the unexpectedly comfortable mattress.

“Is this where you bring all the girls you pick up at the club?”

“No, only you.” Mike grinned, pushing the light summer dress up Nanaba’s lean body, stopping to bite a pale red mark into the soft skin right next to her breast.

“Liar,” Nanaba moaned reluctantly.

“No, it’s true,” Mike promised, knowing fully well she’d see right through him.

Mike’s clothes were quickly discarded before Nanaba managed to fully slip out of her underwear. Kissing the sole of her foot, Mike pulled her panties down with his teeth, playfully tossing them to the side.

“Turn around for me.”

Mike was quick to push her into the desired position. Looking back at him, suddenly a little shy, Nanaba let her chest sink down onto the sheets, giving Mike full view of just how much she wanted him inside of her.

“Fuck, you’re so wet baby.” Mike pushed two fingers into her, spreading her, filling her just right. Her pleasure was silent, lips parted but mute.

“You always this quiet?” Mike asked, spreading his fingers apart until a high pitched moan escaped the back of Nanaba’s throat.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of that.” Suddenly hoisting her up from behind, Mike pulled her into his lap, supporting her weight to let her wet entrance barely kiss the tip of his cock.

“I’ll make you scream my name all night long, loud and clear.”


End file.
